


Kairi's Knight

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Kairi, Baby Sora, Baby Vanitas, Child Nightmares, Cuddling & Snuggling, Donald the Duck, Goofy the Dog, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Power Outage, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: A power out during a thunderstorm can be crazy for anyone. When you're only a little over a year old though, it can be a terrifying experience. It's a good thing Kairi's big brother is there to protect her!
Relationships: Axel/Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Kairi's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chai who keeps making me cry with babies Sora and Kairi. I love writing these little kiddos, thanks for this request!

Kairi let out a quiet whimper as she hugged her teddy bear tightly. It was dark in her room with only the sound there to break the silence being the rain outside hitting her window and the roof. Where had her night light gone? Where was the familiar sound of her music box to keep her calm? A flash of lightning broke through the darkness and she screamed, the rumble of thunder a few moments later sounding enough like the growl of a monster for her to start crying as she slid down off her bed with her teddy bear and crawled through the little cubby hole her room had into her big brother’s room. She climbed onto Sora’s bed, shaking her big brother while crying to get him to wake up. He was strong, he would keep her safe!

“Sowa, I scawed!” Kairi explained while crying as her big brother sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Come here sissy.” Sora whispered, hugging his baby sister and patting her head to comfort her. 

Kairi clung to her big brother, sniffling and whimpering as she smooshed her face into his shirt to wipe away her tears. She babbled something about it being dark, about monsters outside her room trying to get her. Sora looked around his surprisingly dark room to find something to help his baby sister and as another flash of lightning lit up the room with a roll of thunder close behind, he decided he was going to need some help. As much as he wanted to keep her safe all by himself, this was a job for grown ups. He patted his sister’s back to get her to look up and handed her the flashlight he kept under his pillow for when his best friend Riku came over to stay the night before grabbing his large Meow Wow plushie.

“Let’s go to mama, daddy, and papa’s room!” Sora explained to his sister as he carefully climbed down off his bed before setting his Meow Wow on the floor to help her down. 

Kairi shook her head and whimpered again before holding her arms out to her big brother. “Uppy?” 

He knew he wasn’t supposed to hold her but he didn’t know what else to do. Picking her Meow Wow back up, he handed Bumpis to her and turned on the flashlight before kissing her cheek. “I’m gonna get mama but Bumpis is gonna keep you safe!” 

“No!” Kairi whined as she started crying and held her arms out again, opening and closing her tiny hands while bouncing to get him to pick her up.

“You gots to walk sissy, I’m not big enough to pick you up!” the little boy explained while patting his sister’s tummy to calm her down. “I gotta get a grown up for uppies!”

Kairi sniffled and pouted, throwing her teddy off the bed before she slid down off her big brother’s bed and held onto his hand tightly. “I wawkie.”

Sora nodded and smiled at his baby sister as he led the way to his bedroom door, holding her hand tight so she wouldn’t get scared while she pointed the flashlight ahead of them to make sure they could see where they were going. Once the bedroom door, the two children were instantly greeted by Donald and Goofy who walked around them to make sure they were safe. Kairi giggled and hugged the large dog while the duck flapped his wings to show he was upset.

“I gots to get sissy to mama, daddy, and papa’s room.” Sora explained to their pets while patting Goofy’s back. “Can you guys get Koda and Bumpis? I only gots two hands.” 

Goofy nodded before nudging Donald with his nose and leading the way back into the little boy’s room, the two of them maneuvering the stuffed animals onto the dog’s back before following the small children. Sora and Kairi walked down the hall to their parents’ room, the little boy opening the door when they got there so their pets could lead the way valiantly into the dark room before the children followed behind. Axel rubbed his eyes as he sat up in confusion, spotting the flashlight as his children made their way over to his side of the bed.

“Papa!” Kairi sobbed as she dropped the flashlight and ran over to her father, holding her arms up so he would pick her up.

“What’s wrong princess?” Axel asked while picking his daughter up, watching to make sure Sora turned off the flashlight before helping him up onto the bed.

“I scawed papa!” Kairi explained as she smooshed her face in her father’s chest, babbling something about a monster outside her room coming to eat her. 

Sora pulled Bumpis and Koda up onto the bed, handing his sister her teddy bear before patting Goofy and Donald’s head while he loudly whispered his thanks to them. Xion sat up to see what was going on, shaking Roxas awake when she saw their children in their bed. Axel bounced his daughter softly to soothe her while his husband climbed out of bed to let their pets out of the room and his wife invited their son over to cuddle with her.

“What happened Sora?” Xion asked while her son made himself comfortable tucked in between where his mama and papa were sitting.

“There was a big boom outside and sissy got scared! She says it's a monster that’s gonna eat her.” Sora explained while he cuddled up to Bumpis. “My night light was broke so the big light outside scared her too.”

Roxas let out a yawn as he walked back and climbed into bed with his spouses and their kids. “The power’s out from the storm. I called the power company, they’re working on it right now.”

“That explains it.” Axel replied before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. “It’s okay princess, there’s no monsters coming to get you.” 

Kairi sniffled and rubbed her eyes, letting out a big yawn that shook her body from the sheer force of her tiredness. Roxas held his arms out to his daughter, waiting for her to hold her own arms out before taking her from his husband. He kissed the top of her head before doing his usual soothing routine of rocking her and humming a song that all the three parents had all written for her. Sora patted his mother’s arm to get her attention before sitting up and grabbing Bumpis. 

“Mama, can we all make a fort and snuggle?” the little boy asked while hugging his plush Meow Wow tight.

Xion smiled and nodded as Axel picked Sora up and set him on his lap. “That sounds like a good idea Sora. What do you think Kairi, do you wanna make a fort and snuggle?” 

“Snuggwe.” Kairi replied while rubbing her eyes with her tiny hand and snuggling closer to Roxas. “Daddy snuggwe?”

“Yes princess, daddy snuggle.” Roxas replied with a smile. 

“Up we go!” Axel grinned as he climbed out of bed holding Sora and his Meow Wow. 

Roxas climbed out of bed again, following behind his husband while their wife made her way through the house gathering up all the blankets and pillows. The two men set their kids on the couch, letting Donald and Goofy cuddle up to them while they helped their wife bring blankets and pillows out to the living room and started to build a blanket fort just big enough for the family of five and their pets. Sora patted his sister’s tummy while she snuggled up to him, wanting to make sure she was comfy since she was starting to fall asleep again. This would all be easier for her if she fell asleep comfy. After she was sure the fort was set up in a way it wouldn’t fall on them while they were sleeping, Xion carefully picked up her daughter and held her close before starting to make her way into the blanket fort. Kairi let out a quiet disgruntled sound and nuzzled her mama’s chest, sucking on her thumb and letting out a sigh before relaxing again. Sora followed his mother into the blanket fort, setting Bumpis down next to his favorite pillow before tucking himself in, making sure to occupy the space between his two fathers. 

“All ready for bed, buddy?” Axel asked while lying down between his wife and son. 

“Mhm!” Sora smiled as he snuggled his Meow Wow. “Papa, can you get me some water in a sippy?” 

“A sippy? Don’t you want a cup like a big boy?” Axel's eyebrow raised as he listened to his son's request. 

The little boy shook his head while he patted Bumpis with his tiny hand. "No papa, I want a sippy. I'm still little!"

"Alright buddy, I'll get you a sippy." 

Roxas moved out of his husband's way before playfully poking his son's side. "So, if you're a little boy, does that mean daddy should take you to go potty before bed?" 

"Yes daddy!" Sora replied, gasping as he sat up. 

"What's wrong Sora?" Roxas asked as he watched his son stand up. 

"I gotta pee!" Sora replied while pushing at his shorter dad to stand up. 

Xion couldn't help but smile as she watched her son run her husbands ragged, knowing that they'd all settle down again soon. She rubbed her daughter's back softly while Kairi clung to her teddy bear and snuggled closer to her mother in her sleep. Axel climbed back into the fort, setting the sippy cup full of cold water down in his son's spot before kissing his wife's cheek. 

"They're both getting so big." Xion whispered while she settled into her spot. 

"They really are. It seems like just yesterday you told us you were pregnant with Sora and now he's already four." Axel mused while he pulled one of the softer blankets over his wife and daughter. 

Xion nodded while checking to make sure Kairi's diaper was still dry. Finding that her daughter was fine, she settled in to finally get some sleep. Axel kissed his wife and daughter on their foreheads before settling in just in time for Sora to run back into the fort and climb into his spot. He grabbed his sippy cup while he pulled his blanket over himself, drinking his water happily while laying on his side. The little boy patted his Meow Wow softly while looking over to see Roxas climb into the fort. The blond smiled as his son held up the blanket to invite him to snuggle. Roxas cuddled with Sora while his son tried to tuck his father in with him. Axel pulled one of the largest blankets they had over his whole family, appreciating his nice spot in between his spouses with both of his kids close by. 

Sora giggled and snuggled up to Roxas, setting his sippy cup down for a second to say goodnight to his parents. “Night night!” 

“Night night buddy.” Axel replied, patting his son’s head softly. 

“Night night little man.” Roxas whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to his son’s forehead.

“Night night sweetie.” Xion smiled as she reached over to pat her son’s tiny side.

Sora grabbed his sippy cup, drinking his water happily while he rubbed his eyes. He let out a quiet yawn as he curled up as close to his dad as he could. Roxas patted his son’s back while he held the little boy close, thinking he was the luckiest man in the world as he watched the little boy starting to fall asleep. Kairi let out a quiet whimper as she kicked and smooshed her face into her teddy bear. Xion whispered comforting words to her daughter while she rubbed her back softly. After a few moments, the little girl sat up on her mother’s belly while rubbing her eyes. 

“Sowa?” she mumbled while looking around, having just woken up from a nightmare. 

“He’s cuddling with daddy.” Xion explained as she pressed a soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “Do you wanna cuddle Sora with daddy?”

Kairi nodded, hugging her teddy bear tightly while she looked around for Roxas. Axel gently picked her up, lifting her over to tuck her in with her big brother before kissing her cheek.

“There you go princess.” her father whispered while he checked to make sure she had everything she needed.

Sora looked over his shoulder, setting his sippy cup down before rolling over to cuddle his baby sister. He patted her tummy with his tiny hand while she let out a body shaking yawn. Kairi snuggled up to her big brother, smooshing her face into his shirt while she let out a sleepy cooing sound. Sora thought it was the cutest thing he’s ever seen and looked up at Axel in awe. Axel smiled as he reached over to ruffle his son’s hair. 

“She loves you buddy.” he whispered while he watched his children settle in. 

“I wuv Sowa.” Kairi mumbled as she rubbed her eyes softly. “Wuv mama, papa, an daddy too!”

“I love you too sissy.” Sora whispered while patting his baby sister’s tummy. “Night night, it's sleepy time.”

“Ni ni Sowa.” Kairi replied before yawning again and smooshing her face in her teddy bear. 

Goofy wandered into the blanket fort, laying down at his family’s feet while Donald followed behind him and plopped himself down next to his companion. Sora waved at his pets before yawning and cuddling up to his sister again. Roxas held his children close, watching as they both fell asleep before smiling up at his spouses. The sound of the refrigerator kicking back on caught their attention and Xion peeked out of the fort to see that the digital clock they kept plugged in for Sora had turned back on.

“Guess the power’s back on.” Axel noted as he glanced at his cell phone to check the time. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

Kairi rubbed her eyes with her tiny fist as she woke up, letting out a quiet huff. The room was bright so she knew it was morning and she rolled over before opening her eyes. Her brother’s Meow Wow plushie was in her face and she couldn’t help but giggle as she patted it. Bumpis was her friend, she loved him and he would let her snuggle him at nap time. 

“Mowning Bumpy!” she greeted while she rolled onto her tummy to stand up. 

She looked around the blanket fort, letting out a huff when she noticed her family wasn’t there. Kairi could hear them close by though so she picked up the large Meow Wow to the best of her ability and started to toddle off to look for her family. She made her way into the kitchen where her daddy’s voice was loudest, tripping over one of Bumpis’ feet and landing on him with a loud oof.

“You okay princess?” Roxas asked as he walked over and picked his daughter up, carrying her over to set her in her high chair before gently taking his son’s favorite stuffed animal from her.

“I otay!” Kairi replied with a serious face, trying to be strong.

“Alright.” he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his daughter’s head. “Want daddy to get you some cereal for breakfast?”

Kairi nodded and bounced happily, her bright smile making Roxas think he’d finally found the brightest light in the world. He walked over to the cabinets and grabbed her favorite cereal, pouring some into a pink plastic bowl before taking it over to her, knowing better than to give it to her with milk yet. Sora ran in with his cousin Vanitas close behind, the two boys climbing into their chairs as they waited patiently for their breakfast.

“Ready to eat?” Roxas asked while he walked over to grab the plates he’d gotten ready for the two young boys over ten minutes ago.

“Mhm!” Sora nodded enthusiastically before waving at his sister. “Morning sissy!”

“Mowning Sowa!” Kairi greeted with a big smile before grabbing a tiny handful of cereal and shoving as much as she could into her mouth. 

Vanitas picked up his fork happily once his uncle set his plate down in front of him, eating his now lukewarm blueberry pancakes like they were the most delicious thing in the world. Sora started to eat his bacon, trying not to make a mess while he focused with all his might to eat cleanly. Roxas sipped his coffee quietly while watching the three children happily, pulling his phone out to snap a picture and sending it to his spouses and his brother so they could all see how cute the kids were. This was his bliss and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 


End file.
